Restless
by XYZ Affair
Summary: It's a hot summer night in the Burrow, but Ginny is so cold. Ron/Ginny, PWP, lemon, mature graphic content, Weasleycest. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the order the words are in.

Warning: Graphic sex, incest, not for children. Don't like, don't read!

It was a hot, sticky summer night. The temperature was oppressive and the humidity sweltering.

Ron lay on his bed, his sheets and covers kicked to the foot of his bed as he tried desperately, to fall asleep. He just couldn't settle his body or mind enough to do it. It was because of this restlessness than Ron decided to wank. His fan was loud enough to hide what little noise he elicited, and he was sure it would calm him enough to get him to sleep.

Once he decided what to do, Ron rolled over toward his night table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a porn magazine and a bottle of lotion. He was already naked because of the heat, so he just pulled the sheet over his hips, squeezed some lotion onto his hand and opened the magazine.

The fist picture, was a dark haired tan woman, kneeling on the beach, her knees spread slightly apart in the sand. She was wearing a bikini, but the top had been untied at the neck, and now it dangled over her abdomen. Her breasts were large, round, and supple, nipples hard.

Because this was a wizard magazine, as Ron reached down beneath the sheets to stroke his hardening cock, the woman in the picture rubbed her breasts, as if she too had lotion on her hands. Ron's pace quickened as he flipped the page.

The next picture was a woman with golden blonde hair and small, pale, but equally sexy breasts. She wore a black corset, her tits completely spilling out the tight top, and a garter belt holding up sheer black stockings. She knelt as well, with her legs more spread, and touched her clit with one hand, as her other tweaked her nipple. Her pace started slow but built quickly- as Ron's did.

"Oh….yeah…." He moaned. "Oh- oh- ah-"

"Ron?" A soft voice came from his doorway.

Ron dropped his magazine to the floor, and quickly rolled over to his other side, facing the door but not exposing his excited dick. Ginny stood inside the now closed door, her red hair in a ponytail and wearing a big t-shirt. That's to say it was long enough for him not to know if she was wearing anything else. His cock twitched.

"Ron? Can I come in? My room's so hot. And your fan is much better."

"Not tonight Gin." Ron was now even more desperate to finish.

"Come on, Ron. I won' be any trouble. I'll just hop in and go right to sleep." She moved towards the bed.

"Alright, fine." Ginny got under sheets on the side of the bed closer to the door. Ten minutes later, Ron was nearly soft, but still wondered if it was safe to finish off. Just then, Ginny spoke up.

"Ron- I'm cold."

"Okay, go back to your room then." Without response, Ginny wriggled over to his side of the bed, curled up onto her side, and spooned him.

"Woah! Gin! Go back!"

"But I'm so cold, and you're so…toasty." She said as her arm snaked from his back over his bare chest. He gasped when his little sister's hand found his nipple and squeezed it.

"That feels pretty good, doesn't it, Ron-Ron?" Her hand grazed down his hard chest and started to play with his pubic hair. "But you know what feels better?"

"Ginny, no- ohh!" He whimpered as she cupped one of his balls. "This can't… What if Mum and Dad hear?"

"Don't let them!" Ginny whispered evasively, and disappeared under the sheet. And then, without warning, he watched her ass raise in the air and felt a warm breath on the tip of his cock. It rehardened immediately. "Ooh, someone's happy to see me!"

He made a guttural moan and threw back the sheet.

Ginny made eye contact. "You wanted to watch?" She kept looking at him as she licked the salty sweat off the sides of his member. Ron bucked his hips in response as his baby sister went down on him expertly, her pale, round ass in the air, showing off her baby pink lace thong. And of course, her creamy, succulent bum.

As her head bobbed and swallowed all of Ron into her mouth, Ron's hands, which had been gripping the sheets, latched onto her hair and shoved her instinctually down as he came into her mouth. She smiled as she lifted her head, her lips red and swollen. She licked them before lying down on her brother's chest. She kissed him sensually on the lips, nipping and licking a path over them. Then she pulled away for air.

"Gin, you must be totally soaked after all that." Ron said suggestively.

"You have no idea." And with that, Ron grabbed her waist and flipped her over, so he knelt above her crotch, his dick nearly hard again. He made haste in pulling off her shirt, exposing pale, bare breasts, which were relatively small and entirely enticing. He kneaded them as he kissed her, her lips parting and allowing Ron to taste his residual self and his sister. They split and his attention went back down, stroking the line of wet on her panties. He pulled them off, revealing soft, dark fuzz surrounding a beautiful engorged pussy. Clear liquid clung to her hairs and Ron shoved three fingers in, eliciting a shriek from Ginny.

"I'm going to fuck you into the mattress, Ginny. You ready?"

"No Ron, go slow…" She whimpered as he pumped his fingers harder and deeper.

"No." He said. "You were so good to me. I need to return the favor." He kissed her once more, the lifted Ginny's legs so they hooked over his shoulders. Then he took her wrists and pinned them at the sides of her head.

With that, he plunged right in, slamming himself into her, pulling most of the way out and then slamming back in, his balls hitting her labia as she moaned. He didn't slow his pace, just kept fucking her hard.

"Ohhhhh Ron… I was wrong. This is so fucking goo- OH RON!" She shrieked as he buried his dick deep in her, releasing his warm seed. He shuddered, let her legs down, and collapsed, his sweating body half on top of her small frame.

"You warm yet?" He said into her neck.

"Yes, Ron. Thanks."


End file.
